knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronaxe
Ronaxe (ロナクセ Ronakuse, Ronakse in the Japanese version) is the continent in which KvD: Emblem Eternal and its remake, KvD Echoes: Shadows of Ronaxe, take place. It is located far west (erroneously drawn to the east in some materials) of Achardos. It would later be renamed Fonaxe after the hero Ronaxe, just as Achardos has been renamed to Akardos. History Founding Originally ruled by the sibling gods Melia and Darna, over three thousand years early in Ronaxe's history, they came into violent dispute over their ideologies, with Darna believing mankind should strive for power and Melia believing that mankind should be led towards peace and pleasure. This dispute eventually led to a pact that divided the continent between then. The lands of the north were to be ruled by Darna and the lands to the south would be ruled by Melia. Eventually two kingdoms rose from this division, Bezercia in the north and Glaria in the south. However, the heavy involvement of the gods in the nations they came to rule led to a contrast between them; the people of Bezercia became strong, yet forgot kindness in their might, and the people of Glaria grew corrupt and knew nothing of toil. End of the Age of the Dragons After centuries of this rule, in the year 400 in the Ronaxian calendar, Glaria was subjected to a coup d'etat by its chancellor Desaix and in 401, Bezercia launched an invasion by emperor Rudolf in order to rid the world of the influence of both gods; in response, the heroes Ronaxe and Celicia led their respective armies to drive back Bezercia and find the missing Melia, ultimately ending in the defeat of Darna at Ronaxe's hands and the disappearance of both gods from the world. Aftermath Ronaxe and Celicia, as the surviving royals of both nations, eventually married and united Ronaxe into a single nation in 402 with Ronaxe as its first King, Celicia as the first queen, and several members of both armies as part of the kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights or its overall structure. Ronaxe in particular became known as "The Saint-King". Legends Awakening By the time of KvD: Legends Awakening , both the kingdom and the continent had its name changed from Ronaxe to Fonaxe, in honor of Ronaxe's legacy. However, the kingdom suffered a Spring Wintercress and broke up into numerous smaller nations, remaining so until forcefully reunited as a Empire by Sargon. Calendar System See also: Seasons A sage with knowledge of the celestial bodies’ motions introduced the notion of a calendar system to Melia, who acknowledged it. This year was chosen as the first year of the Ronaxian Calendar. The main differences from the Achardian calendar, aside from starting two centuries after it, is that it follows a seasonal division, divided between Flostym, Avistym, Pegastym, and Wyrmstym. Countries Bezercia The northern nation of Ronaxe, Bezercia was founded by the War Father Darna. The nation is largely militaristic, valuing strength, valor, and order. The western half of Bezercia is cold and mountainous with Castle Bezercia stationed on the northern most point. Crop yields are low, making the people hardy and enduring but also cold and war-happy. The Eastern Half houses a slightly warmer climate and houses the Darna Tower. Glaria The southern nation of Ronaxe, Glaria was founded by the Earth Mother Melia. Glaria is known to be a peaceful nation blessed by the bounty of Melia. Its people are often overindulged with the luxuries the Earth Mother provides them, causing some to become slothful and rely heavily on her bounties to live. Gallery Category:Locations